Alice of Human Sacrifice, YuGiOh version
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Based on Alice of Human Sacrifice. The Yu-Gi-Oh gang dream the dream that didn't want to be forgotten. But some of them might be forgotten. They are going to wish they never slept that night.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back. Another crossover. This time it's Alice of Human Sacrifice. Don't forget to watch the Vocaloid video before reading.**

**Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**Yu-Gi-Oh verison.**

* * *

><p><em>No pov<br>_

_There once was a dream_

**No one knows who had dreamt it**

_It was really such a small dream_

**This made the little dream think **

_"I don't want to disappear"_

**"How Can I make people dream me?" **

_The little dream thought_

**And at last had an idea**

_"I will make people come to me,_

**and they will make my world."**

**Chapter one, Meet the Alices  
><strong>

_Yami Yugi-Alice of red[First Alice]  
><em>

I was the first Alice and the smartest if I do say so myself. I was told that I wasn't the best Alice, but I told myself that I was.

I was the first Alice that brought not only a sword, but also a duel disk. I went crazy in wonderland, so I killed and killed with my sword, making my outfit and duel disk covered in blood. Kaiba was going to get soooo mad. As I walked I made a red path.

Then after a while, I ran into a rabbit and of course I wanted to know where it was going. I followed it deep into the woods. I sighed and kept following. The rabbit was gone after a while and then I saw that I was tricked. I was about to escape, but the rabbit hopped into site and closed the prison door, locking me up until the last two Alices would come to me. If I didn't make that red path, then I wouldn't have ever lived.

* * *

><p><em>Bakura Ryou-Second Alice<em>

I Bakura Ryou was the second to arrive. I knew I wouldn't survive long if I kept being so fragile. As I wandered Wonderland, I sang. I wasn't a big singer, but I sang anyways. I filled the regions with so many false created notes. I didn't really mean too. They were of a crazy blue world. I was the Alice that was like a rose. I was shot and killed by a man-man, one that I knew very well.

It was Yami Bakura. My other self. We met in the middle of wanderland. I didn't see the gun the other me held behind his back. When he shot me, I was surprised. In my place was a flower that was blooming sadly red. I, who was loved, was now forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Téa Gardner-Third Alice<em>

I was the third Alice. The cutest and dearest in all of Wonderland. I used my charm for evil things, things I now regret. My charm was also used on people for my every beck and call. I had made a strange green country. I was the country's queen, my fear only one. I was taken over by a distorted dream. My fear was big. I was afraid of losing to death. Here in Wonderland, I missed Yugi and Yami, not knowing that the first Alice trapped in the forest would solve me missing them.

I would forever rule my country.

* * *

><p><strong>I will finish this in the last chapter. I have to have two chapters, I'm just weird that way.<strong>

First Alice-Yami Yugi

Second Alice-Ryou Bakura

Third Alice-Téa Gardner

Four Alices- Kaiba and Mokuba

Killer who killed the second Alice-Yami Bakura

**I wanted Marik in there, but I just used the Kaiba boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am ticked at Computer today. I wrote almost the whole chapter, but it went to another page and got rid of everything I typed. Crap.**

**Last chapter**

**Now time for the last Alice and Mokuba and Seto.**

**Cast:**

First Alice-Yami Yugi

Second Alice-Ryou Bakura

Third Alice-Téa Gardner

Four Alices- Kaiba and Mokuba

Killer who killed the second Alice-Yami Bakura

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two, The End<span>**

_Seto Kaiba Pov-Mokuba and Kaiba, Fourth Alice_

As all this happened, two boys walked into the woods. It was my brother and I who walked the woods that day. He decided that he wanted some rest under the rose trees, so I said yes. We sat there after a while and then I heard Yugi's screams for help. We ran toward his screams and stopped at the cage that kept him away.

"Yugi. What are you doing?" He sighed and sat down. My brother took something from the ground.

"Put it down Mokuba!" Yugi yelled. I glared at him.

"What is it Mokuba?" I asked, still glaring at Yugi.

"A invitation from the castle, a trump card of hearts." I then looked at Mokuba.

We were the fourth Alice. Two siblings. Mokuba's curiosity made us go though many different doors. I was the stubborn older brother and he was the smart younger brother. I would not listen to Yugi and we went to the castle. Mokuba was unsure and told me that we should listen to Yugi, but when did listening to Yugi got me anywhere? Never. We were the closest the dream had to it's wonderland. Two siblings. Two brothers.

When we got to the castle we were let in and I realized my mistake. I escaped the castle, half crying. Téa had killed Mokuba. Yugi was right. I kept running into the woods and I stopped in front of Yugi's cage. I should of seen that something was wrong when I saw that Yugi was missing. As I sat up, I felt the cold blade of Yugi's sword on my neck and then I blacked out.

We never woken from our deep dreaming. We were sent to forever wander in the wonderland.

Who would be the next Alice?

* * *

><p><em>No Pov<em>

Many people tried waking the Alice's, but they all slept and never woke up. Everyone wondered what they were dreaming about. Then Mai fell into wonderland as the fifth Alice. Others also fell and never awoke until they figured out that wonderland was connected with the Shadow Realm and that explained why they slept and never woke up. Everyone was worried, but they were forgotten after a while.

So the question was still in the air.

Who would be the next Alice?

I did say it was Mai, but then the question changes to what did she do for wonderland? No one knows because something happened to this Alice and the others that ended their lifes and wonderland. The dream was forgotten after the last Alice, Marik.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It was really short, but I ran out of song. XD<strong>


End file.
